Your Evil Shadow Has a Cup of Tea
Lyrics Five days in a watery cave. Another song for the day that I take to the grave. I gotta be the first to see the specter. Everybody want to be friends with the nectar protector. Seventeen skulls in a hole in the woods Already know of the low down, but not of the goods. We can’t see but lo and behold her, It’s funny how we think with our heads when the shoulder is colder. :''This is the truth about it. :''You’ll learn to never doubt it. :''The whole affair is shrouded in living mystery. :''So what goes on in your tree, when all you know is :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea? Back in elementary school, There was a kid we knew, we considered him cool. And when his eyes turned red, the principal said He was gonna go mad from the things in his head. Seventeen days later somebody told us there was no more school, And the principal sold us to the ice cream shop down the street, Where it seemed there was nothing they’d let us eat, so we screamed. :''This is the truth about it. :''You’ll learn to never doubt it. :''The whole affair is shrouded in living mystery. :''So what goes on in your tree, when all you know is :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea? It’s never too late To take the chance of a lifetime under the weight Of life, and chance, and death. And it’s never too far out. We don’t know how the sun became a star. They say it’s always been that way, But I’ll be damned if that’s the case. We’d love to have you as our guest this afternoon. We’ll get the kettle ready, hope you show up soon. We can talk about life, We can talk about death, We can talk about film, We can talk about chess, We can talk about the faceless evil shadow creatures Underneath our clothes. We can talk about the government conspiracies And circumvent the challenges that represent our foes. It’s never my fault. Take what I say with a big fat grain of salt, And take my fears away. We never will break out, And we’ll leave not one thing in our wake. They say it’s always been that way. :''This is the truth about it. :''You’ll learn to never doubt it. :''The whole affair is shrouded in living mystery. :''So what goes on in your tree, when all you know is :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea? :''This is the truth about it. :''You’ll learn to never doubt it. :''The whole affair is shrouded in living mystery. :''So what goes on in your tree, when all you know is :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea? :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea. :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea. :''Your evil shadow has a cup of tea. Category:Songs by Lemon Demon Category:Songs